Final Fantasy Battle
| image = File:Ff1.gif | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince_Marth85 | link = Final Fantasy Battle | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = October 29, 2008 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = player #Fox #Mekal #Panther #Reaymond #Frozen_in_Fire #RainThinker #Limey #PuzzleGirl #DMS172 #Star_Tiger #CrazyPainter #Silverheart | first = Mekal & Reaymond | last = Frozen_in_Fire, PuzzleGirl | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince_Marth85 based on Final Fantasy It began on October 29, 2008 and ended in a Goodies win in D3 (November 6, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules #Magic – Each player may choose up to 3 spells (Except Vivi and Kefka) and may not use spells 2 nights in a row (Except Vivi). Each spell has a 50% chance of failing. If the spell fails, you will automatically attack instead but your kill rate will be halved. #Stop - Stops target, causing their night action to be cancelled and if another player targets a stopped player, they get a 100% kill. #Reflect - Reflects a spell back at the caster. #Poison - Poisons the opponent, causing them to die the night after they take an action. #Silence - Makes target unable to use magic the following night. #Berserk - Causes the target to attack a random player that night. #Blind - Cuts target's accuracy in half for that night. #Summons – Each player may choose 1 summon to use. A summon may only be used once. If a summon is used and you are targeted by an opponent, their kill rate will increase by 10% while you are concentrating on performing the summon (Except Yuna and Kefka). #Catoblepas (AKA Shoat) - Demon Eye - 50% chance of petrifying up to 2 defenseless players causing them to be completely immobile the next night but they also cannot be killed the following night. They also cannot cast a day vote the day after they are affected. #Phoenix - Phoenix Flame - If used on the night you are attacked and killed, you will be automatically revived. Has a 50% chance to kill a defenseless player. #Hades - Black Cauldron - Causes 2 random status effects to up to 2 defenseless players. #Bahamut - Mega Flare - Has a 75% kill rate against up to 3 defenseless players. Role Description Villains – Each has their own win conditions Ultimate Evil (Team of 3 with BTSC) - These 3 are the strongest of the foes and have joined forces causing the most destruction to our kingdom. They are Sephiroth, Ultimecia, and Kefka. They win by killing everyone else. One of them must attack each night. While one of them is attacking the others will be hiding and cannot be found. (The only exception is if someone uses a defense breaking power.) All 3 must attack in any order before the cycle can start again for them. (In other words, all 3 must attack at least once in any order on the first 3 nights before all 3 can attack again in any order. If this confuses you, let me know and I will explain more in depth.) (Also…Notice how they all wish to be a God/Goddess ) *Sephiroth (Legendary SOLDIER First Class) – The most powerful of the villains. Wants destroy the world using the Black Materia to call forth Meteor to merge with the lifestream and become a God when the planet attempted to heal itself after Meteor strikes. He has a 100% kill rate against a defenseless player. *Ultimecia (Sorceress) – Attempting to cast Time Compression to compress the universe into singularity and assimilate herself with all of creation to become a Goddess. Uses her time/space manipulation to control a person’s Night Actions with 75% effectiveness. If this succeeds, she will attempt to force the person to kill themselves afterwards. There is a 50% chance the person will break free from her manipulation before they kill themselves. If they do there is a 50% chance they will learn Ultimecia’s identity. *Kefka (God of Magic) – A crazy and sadistic man who, after becoming the God of Magic, wishes to rule the world and destroy all life. He has a 50% chance to kill a defenseless player. He has access to all magic and does not suffer from the side effect of summoning. Kuja (Angel of Death) – A genome created by Garland sent to encourage war on Gaia and assimilate it with Terra. He has a 50/50 chance of either killing a defenseless player or converting them into a Genome. He wins by killing everyone or turning them into a Genome.Defenses: Forces a Genome to die for him. Xemnas (Leader of Organization XIII) – Wishes to gain control of Kingdom Hearts and use its' power to become a god-like entity and take control of the universe. Has a 50/50 chance of killing a player or casting a spell on them that will promote darkness in their hearts until they are consumed by a Heartless and they are transformed into a Nobody. This does not take place during game-play. There is no defense against Xemnas. Wins by killing everyone else or turning them into a Nobody.Defenses: Forces a Nobody to die for him. Heroes – Win by defeating all the villains. If a hero manages to kill someone (Whether fellow hero or villain) they will "level up" and increase their power. *Cloud Strife (Failed Sephiroth Clone/AVALANCHE) – A young man who Professor Hojo attempted to make into a Sephiroth Clone but managed to reject his fate and now seeks to defeat Sephiroth once and for all. He has a 100% kill rate and can break the defenses of Sephiroth only. Otherwise he has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player.Defenses: Visits his friends at the 7th Heaven or visits the Forgotten Capital where he returned Aeris to the Lifestream. Level up: +10% to kill rate. *Squall Leonhart (Gunblade master/SeeD) – A gunblade master and member of the mercenary force SeeD from Balamb Garden. He intends to stop Ultimecia’s plan to cast Time Compression. He has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. Every odd night he may cast Scan on a player and find out if they are a Hero or Villain.Defenses: His friends Zell or Quistis will die for him. Level up: +25% chance his Scan will find the exact identity a player. *Irvine Kinneas (Sharpshooter) – A sharpshooting ex-member of Galbadia Garden who joined Squall’s group to stop Ultimecia. He has a 75% kill rate against a defenseless player. However, if his attack fails, there is a 75% chance his position will be discovered and his identity will be revealed. Defenses: 2 times he will hide in a forested area and does target practice. Level up: -25% chance his location will be revealed if his attack fails. *Zidane Tribal (Thief) - A genome created by Garland who was suppose to take Kuja’s place as the Angel of Death once he reached maturity. Enraged, Kuja left Zidane on Gaia where he joined the Tantalus and became a thief. He is trying to stop Kuja and Garland’s plan to assimilate Gaia with Terra. He has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. 1 time only he can activate his trance to use his Dyne ability and get a 100% defense breaking kill against a player. Being a Genome himself, he is immune to being turned into one by Kuja.Defenses: His friends Blank or Marcus will die for him. Level up: +1 extra chance to use Dyne. *Vivi Orunitia (Black Mage) – A black mage created by Kuja. He escaped his fate of being a mindless puppet of Queen Brahne. After joining Zidane’s group and learning the truth about his existence and coming to terms, he decides to help defeat Kuja and stop his plans and stop him from creating more soulless Black Mages. Only has a 25% kill rate against a defenseless player, however he has access to all magic and can cast them each night.Defenses: Visits his friends at the Black Mage Village or his friend Steiner will die for him.Level up: +10% effectiveness to magic spells. *Yuna (Summoner) – A powerful summoner from the town of Bevelle. She has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. She has access to all summons and does not suffer from the side effect of summoning.Defenses: Ixion and Valefor will summon themselves and hide her where she cannot be found.Level up: +1 chance to summon. *Shadow (Ninja/Assassin) – Has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. Every even night, he may send his dog, Interceptor, to spy on a player and have a 50% chance of learning their role. 1 time only, if he knows the exact role of a player he can get a 100% defense breaking kill against them.Defenses: In true ninja style, will hide amongst the shadows of the night where he cannot be found.Level up: +10% chance that Interceptor will learn the identity of the player. Host's Summary Winning Faction Heroes *Kathleen - Cloud *Mekal - Vivi *Reaymond - Yuna *frozen_in_fire - Zidane *Limeliam - Shadow *Puzzlegirl - Squall *crazypainter - Irvine Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Kathleen - Cloud - Killed N3 by Shadow #Mekal - Vivi - Killed N1 by Xemnas #Panther - Ultimecia - Lynched D2 #Reaymond - Yuna - Killed N1 by Cloud and Sephiroth #frozen_in_fire - Zidane #RainThinker - Kefka - Lynched D1 #Limeliam - Shadow - Killed N2 by Kuja #Puzzlegirl - Squall #dms172 - Sephiroth - Lynched D3 #star_tiger - Kuja - Killed N2 by Ultimecia #crazypainter - Irvine - Killed N2 by Kuja #Silverheart - Xemnas - Killed N3 by Cloud Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games